superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: A Little Help from My Friends Credits
Opening Credits * Wow! Wow! Wubbzy! * Created by: Bob Boyle * Executive Producers: Steve Brown, Morris Berger, John W. Hyde, Bob Boyle, Susan Miller Lazar, Fred Seibert Episode Credits Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: A Little Help from Your Friends * Story by: Bob Boyle * Written by: Ford Riley * Storyboard by: Bill Thyen, Bob Boyle * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: A Clean Sweep * Story by: Bob Boyle * Written by: Cliff Macgillvray, Kelly Ward * Storyboard by: Kevin Frank * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Mr. Cool * Written by: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard by: Bill Thyen, Bob Boyle * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Wubbzy in the Middle * Written by: Robert Davis * Storyboard by: Tina Kugler, Steve Daye * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Gidget the Super Bot * Written by: Jill Cozza * Storyboard by: Bob Boyle, Bill Thyen * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Broken Record * Written by: Ross Hastings * Storyboard by: Brian Hogan, Mike Sosnowski * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Widget Gets the Blooey Blues * Written by: Ray Shenusay, Victor Bumbalo * Storyboard by: Bill Thyen, Steve Daye * Directed by: Brian Hogan Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!: Where's My Wiggle-Wrench? * Written by: Jill Cozza * Storyboard by: Carol Lay * Directed by: Patty Shinagawa Ending Credits * Executive Producers: Ted Green, Scott Greenberg * Associate Producer: Eric Homan * Associate Producer: Trina Storfer * Supervising Producer: Kevin Kolde * Cast: ** Grey De Lisle - Wubbzy, Buggy, Kooky Kid, Birdy Bird ** Lara Jill Miller - Widget, Huggy ** Carlos Alazraqui - Walden, Engineer, Mailman, Earl, Chef Fritz, Pet Truck Driver, Moo Moo the Magician, Beaver, Judge * Voice Casting and Direction: Collette Sunderman * Producer: Andrea Romano * Production Manager: Jessica Dalton Claffey * Post Production Coordinator: Kathryn Boyett * Production Assistants: Oscar Pangestu, Andrew Ridings * Score by: Mark Cross, Mike Reagan * Original Theme Music and Songs by: B. Mossman * Lyrics by: Bob Boyle * Songs Mixed by: Scott Greiner * Track Reading: Michael Trueba * Story Editor: Frederick Stroppel * Storyboard Supervisor: Karl Toerge * Art Director: Bob Boyle * Editor: Michele Boyett * Supervising Director: Steve Daye * Design Supervisor: Steve Daye * Additional Design: Bill Alger, Tim Allen, Derek Carter, Laura Dalesandro, Bob Harper, Ray Leong, Isaac Marzioli, Frank Rocco * Background and Prop Design: Brian Johnson, Kyle Neswald * Character and Prop Design: Sandra Equihua, Jason Jones, Paige Pooler * Layout CU: Andy Underwood * Color Supervisor: Teri Shikasho * BG and Color Key: Kristin Donner, Holly Kim, Janice Kubo, Melanie Pava, Ron Russell * Storyboard Revisionists: James Burks. Angela Gilman, Pete Mekis, Alex Que, Eric Sanford, Daisy Schofield Six Point Harness * Producer: Mac Whiting * Compositing: Seth Cooper, Kerry Dwyer, Danforth France, Michael Huang, Justin Murphy, Dave Vamos, Jaime Velasquez * Revisions: Stanton Cruse, David Gerhard, Anna Gallaspy, Jen Hoffer, Jamie Velasquez * Animatic Editor: Paige Moore * Audio/Video Post Production: Salami Studios Post Production * Video Editorial: Greg Louie * Dialogue Mixers: Devon Bowman, Mark Mercado * Assistant Dialogue Mixer: Jon Abelardo * Sound Design and Editorial: Marc Glassman, M.P.S.E. * Foley Mixer: Jeff Kettle * Foley Artist: Sanaa Canella * Re-Recording Mixer: Thomas J. Maydeck, C.A.S. Advanced Digital Services * High Definition On-Line Editor: Steve La Borico * High Definition Audio Laybeck: Karen Eckhoff * Director: James Moe * Animation Production Provided by: Bardel Entertainment Inc. * VP Production; Ross-Ann Tisserand * Production Manager: Christina-Ioanna Tanase * Animation Directors: Myron Born, Larry Hall * Unit Technical Director: David Sandford * Lead Animators: Paul Johnson, David Mah, Benjamin Meinhardt, Anik Posenblum * Animators: Brent Barker, Ella Marshak, Edgar Bridwell, Jason Moffat, Steven Chang, Leslie Rogers, Debbie Dixon, Bll Schwarz, Mike Gauss, Jennifer Taylor, Augusto Kapronczai, Andy Tougas, Nathan Keane, Carl Upsdell * Lip Assignment: Cathy Luker * Production Assistant: Nathalie Dignard * Production Accounting: Sherna Udwadia * Technical Assistance: Jason Gray, Loma Jee Film Roman * Animation Studio Executive in Charge of Production: Mike Wolf * IT Deparmtent: Bradley Cooper, Elaine De Mari, Alex Erstein, Charles McCaskill, Mike Medaris * Studio Services: Brett Coker, Dawn Finley, Ellen Howard, Leo Liu, Ron Mcnutt, Jesse Torres * Drivers: Danny Blancada, Butch Gonzales, Buddy Olbes * Accountant: Joan Thompson * Production Accountant: Sheruldon Herron * Production Manager: Cynthia trkington * Staff Accountant: Patricia Snyder * Payroll: Brenda Isaac * Business Affairs: Peter Baghdassarian, Michele Caylor, Dixon Q. Dern * Creative Affairs: Eric Homan * Based on a Story by; Viviana Ogawa * Educational Consultant: Dr. Laura Brown, Ph. D. * Special Thanks: Eddie Jabbour, Kathy Chow, Kick Design * Executive in Charge of Production: Kay Wilson Stallings * © 2006 Bolder Media, Inc. and Starz Media, LLC. All Rights Reserved * Country of the First Publication: Unitred States of America. Bolder Media, Inc. and Starz Media, LLC. is the author of this motion picture for purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition distribution or copying of this film or any pan thereof (including soundtrack) is than infrigment of the relevant copyright and will subject the infriger to serve civil and criminal penaities. The story, all anmes, chaarcters, and incidents portrayed in this production are ficitous. No indentification with actual persons, places, buildings and products is intended or schould be inferred. * Bolder Media for Boys and Girls - A Frederator/Mixed Media Group Company * Starz Category:End Credits Category:Video Credits Category:Bolder Media for Boys and Girls Category:Starz Category:Film Roman Category:Six Point Harness Category:Anchor Bay Entertainment